1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wheeled cart constructions in general and in particular to a wheeled beach cart construction having unique storage extension and retraction features.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,677,571; 4,815,761; 5,169,164; 5,660,403 and 5,630,602, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse wheeled beach cart construction.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical wheeled cart construction designed to transport a cooler and a plurality of beach chairs plus miscellaneous articles to and from the beach.
As any beach goer is all too well aware, the main problem encountered in this activity is the difficulty in transporting all of the sundry articles that are required to enjoy a day at the beach in the fewest trips possible; and given the size and bulk of most beach accessories, this objective is rarely accomplished in only one trip.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved wheeled beach cart construction which is designed to accommodate virtually all of the commonly used articles that are required during a day at the beach in a single trip; and, the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.